


And I Will Care For You

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cold, F/F, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Rain, Sleep, almost, its ends right before the have sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: You have a late shift at work you get getting caught in the rain, all you want to go back is go home to your little family. When you get home all you need is warmth, Aaron does his best to provide it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	And I Will Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got over on tumblr! I had a lot of fun with this one.

You run through the parking lot, your doctor’s coat over your head in the hopes to block out the rain. Why did you decide not to bring your compact umbrella? It was right there on the entryway table and you thought about taking it with you but you didn’t. Now you’re making your way through the torrential rain in search of your car. 

You groan in frustration, damn your bad your bad luck, damn your faulty memory, damn the hospital parking lot. Just because you understand why staff parking is on the top floor of the garage doesn’t mean you have to like it on nights like this.

It’s on nights like these that you hate working the late shift at the hospital. You’re already away from your husband and kid and the freezing air and heavy rain just makes it even worse. You just wish you were lying in bed, curled into Aaron’s side while he reads his book, Jack sleeping peacefully down the hall.

By the time you’ve made it to your car, you’re shivering from the cold rain. With frozen fingers, you unlock the car before hurriedly climbing inside and shutting the door.

Squirming in the driver’s seat you try to get comfortable in your wet clothes. You shed your doctor’s coat in hopes of drying off some more. It doesn’t work, your clothes underneath are just as sopping wet.

Pulling out of the garage you fiddle with the radio, settling in for the tedious drive home.

&

You grumble as you unlock the door, dumping your wet coat on the ground and dropping your keys in the dish by the door.

The noise startles Aaron, who’s lying down on the couch. He sits up, his head popping up from behind the backrest. The elated look on his face tells you that he’s happy you’re home. 

You’re happy you’re home too. The sight of him in sweatpants and a ratty FBI t-shirt makes your heart melt. All you want to do is fall asleep in his arms.

“Hi baby,” he says reaching his arms out to you, “how was your day? The rain is really coming down har- oh!”

Aaron rushes to his feet as soon as he sees your sopping wet clothes. He gathers you in his arms rubbing your shoulders to generate some heat. You sag against Aaron’s hold, too exhausted to even stand up properly. His fingers worm their way to the zipper of your jacket. He unzips it, pushing it to the ground.

“You’re freezing,” he says when his fingers touch your cold skin, “I’m sorry you got caught in the rain.”

He pulls you closer to him in an attempt to warm you up, his strong arms rubbing up and down your waist. The motion makes you feel even sleepier and you bury your head into his shoulder, your eyes starting to droop.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now baby,” he tells you, pulling you away from his body so you can look him in the eyes. “Why don’t you go take a shower?”

You slowly nod your head in agreement, too tired to formulate words, choosing instead to bury your face back into the crook of his neck. Aaron squeezes your waist, pressing a kiss to your temple. He turns you away from his body, gently leads you towards the master bathroom. 

“Come on, let’s get you nice and warmed up.”

&

The warm water of the shower runs down your back and relaxes your muscles and the steam chases lingering cold from your fingers and toes out of the rest of your body. Your knees nearly buckle under the near euphoric feeling of the hot shower. 

Your tiredness is almost too much for your body to bear, it feels like your knees are going to give out. Weariness makes your arms heavy as you reach up to wash your hair.

Your mind is so foggy with exhaustion that you barely register the sound of the shower door opening and Aaron sliding in behind you. It isn’t until you feel his hands find their place on your waist that you even realize that he’s even there.

“You want me to wash your hair for you?” He asks.

“No, it’s okay, just hold me. I feel like I’m going to collapse.” You tell him.

He complies and keeps his hands on your waist. His firm grip keeps you anchored as you work through your sleepy haze.

Slowly, you start to wash the day away, rising off all the dirt and grime off your body, Aaron by your side the whole time. He hums soft tunes, his hands steady on your waist. They ground you to the land of the waking, their constant presence keeping you steady on your feet.

When you finally step out of the shower and onto the bath mat, the steam from the hot water clings to your body keeping you warm. Aaron already has a towel in his hand and is wrapping you in the fluffy fabric before you can even reach for a towel to dry your hair with.

The tile floor of the bathroom almost brings the cold back to your body, but you quickly stuff your feet into your pair of slippers before shuffling into the bedroom and lying down on the bed. 

Aaron follows you into the bedroom, but he doesn’t get into bed with you as you had hoped. Instead, he moves towards your shared dresser rummaging around for who knows what.

You take a moment to admire his form. He has his towel slung low across his hips giving you a nice view of his back muscles as they flex with his every move. Yum. He really does look good. If you weren’t so tired you probably would have started something. 

But, you have another shift tomorrow, and oh boy do you need the sleep more than you need Aaron right now. The thought of returning to the hospital in less than 24 hours is exhausting but damn if you didn’t love the job.

Feeling your stare Aaron turns around with a small smile on his face. It grows when he sees you still wrapped in your towel. He gives you a fond look that makes you want to melt in a puddle of goo.

“Why aren’t you changed?” He asks,

“Tired,” you tell him lazily, “just wanna go to bed.”

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Aaron says, “Pajamas and then bed okay?”

You hum in agreement, but just flop down onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Aaron’s face comes into view above you and you give him a lazy smile. He leans down to give you a quick peck. You pout, wanting more than just a quick kiss but, he just gives you another fond smile before disappearing from your view.

Suddenly, your pajamas are thrown on top of you and you feel Aaron climb on top of you. You groan and try to swat him out of the way.

“Get off of me, ‘m tryna sleep.”

He obliges and rolls off of you. “Come on, get up,” he says as he pulls you off the bed.

With heavy arms you change into your pajamas, tossing your towel aside. It’s Aaron’s turn to ogle and he does so unabashedly. Slowly you get dressed, pulling on your top and bottoms, before flopping back into bed.

You pull the covers over your body cocooning yourself in them. Aaron leans down to hug your blanket burrito, pulling down the top so he can see your face.

“You gonna make room for me?” He asks, amused.

You grunt and unroll the blanket from around your body. Gazing at Aaron with weary eyes you make grabby hands at him, trying to pull him closer to you.

“You know, it’s more comfortable to sleep under the covers,” he tells you.

He tugs the covers out from under you, tucking the both of you into bed. Your rollover to your side of the bed, burrowing into the sheets. He hauls you across the bed, into his arms, holding you tight.

His embrace is safe and warm, a comforting reminder that he’s by your side. You could fall asleep right then and there with the lights on, but you have one more thing you need to do.

“Jack, I need to see Jack,” you mumble, pushing Aaron’s arm away and sitting up.

You make your way to Jack’s room, stopping at his open door. His blue star night light, courtesy of one Spencer Reid, casts a soft glow throughout his room.

He’s sleeping soundly as you carefully creep to his bedside. Kneeling, you smooth the blanket over his body, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. You tuck the stuffed bear that’s fallen to the ground back into his arms.

“Sleep tight bug,” you whisper, brushing his hair back.

Aaron is watching you from the doorway with a soft smile on his face. As you guys head back to your room, he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you into a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” he says gently.

“I love you too,” you say, giving him another soft kiss.

Make your way back to the bedroom, you crawl back into bed pulling Aaron down with you. You wrap your body around his, snuggling under into his side and pulling the covers tighter around you. 

“Baby, I have to turn off the lights first,” he says with a chuckle..

Aaron leaves the bed to turn off the light and you whine at the loss of his body heat. He comes right back though, pulling you back into his arms, curling a protective arm around your waist before pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” he tells you.

“Night babe,” you reply.

Sleep comes easily. It always does with Aaron by your side.

&

In the morning, it’s not the alarm that wakes you up but the gentle strokes of Aaron’s fingertips. The rough pads of his fingers brush against your lower abdomen, bringing heat to your lower belly.

You shift, moving your body so you’re facing him and you’re greeted with a very relaxed Aaron. He gives you a cute smile which is only made more adorable by his bedhead. In return, you give him a soft sleepy smile that makes him coo and wraps you tighter in his arms.

He tilts your head up, giving you a gentle kiss. It’s warm and sweet, like the golden sunlight that falls into the room. Humming in delight you push your body closer to his, searching for more of that warmth.

You find it when Aaron pulls away, leaning down to bump his nose against yours in a nose kiss. You let out a breathy giggle, bringing one hand to the nape of his neck, curling your fingers into the hair there.

“Hi,” he says, his morning voice is so delightfully rough and growly.

You give him another smile, bright and bubbly, “good morning.”

He buries his face into the crook of your neck pressing kisses up and down your smooth skin. Rolling on top of you he peppers kisses along your jaw, moving up to your cheeks and then finally your lips. You smile into the kiss. The warmth finds its way back to your chest, filling you with affection.

“Morning baby,” he says.

You bury your face into his chest, “what time is it?” you groan, raising your head to look at the clock.

Aaron gently guides your head back to his chest, “don’t even worry about it,” he tells you. “You have an afternoon shift, remember?”

A quiet sigh escapes your throat as you snuggle back into the covers. You place your head back on Aaron’s chest, giving his collarbone a gentle kiss, resting your nose there you breathe in his comforting scent.

The fingers stroking your stomach have made their way to your ribcage, his fingers ticking the skin there. You squirm in his grasp which only makes Aaron tickle you even harder.

You can’t help the giggles bubble out from your throat and it seems that Aaron can’t either.

“Shh, shh, you’re going to wake Jack up,” he says between chuckles.

Your laughs don’t stop though, they bounce around the room, light and airy.

In that moment you’re transported elsewhere, to a dreamlike world where sunlight filters through the window and a soft breeze makes the curtain flutter in the wind. A world where you have no obligations and so much time to love.

Except, you’re not transported anywhere, because you’re already there. You have a free morning to spend with the man you love, a man who adores you as much as you adore him. A man who supports you at your lows and brings you to your highs. A man who cares for you without a second thought. What could be better than that?

“Aaron?” You say tenderly, gently tugging at his fingers, which are still resting underneath your shirt.

“Yes, darling?” He asks in a voice that’s just as soft and loving.

It makes your heart melt and for a moment you forget what you were going to say.

You let out another breathy laugh, a smile wide on your face, “thank you.”

“For what?” His fingers move to tangle with yours, thumb brushing against the back of your hand.

“For everything,” you turn your head to meet his eyes, “thank you for taking care of me, thank you for holding me at night, my life is better with you in it.” 

“Well then, I think I should thank you too,” he says, “You make me a better man, you remind me it’s okay to be gentle with myself. I love you.”

“I love you more,” you tell him softly.

He moves to kiss you, slow and sweet. It leaves you breathless and stokes a fire in your belly. Your skin feels flushed, the places where Aaron’s contact hand comes in contact with your bare skin in your skin.

“We’ll see about that,” he says, leaning down to press a kiss to your pulse point.

The fingers dancing along your ribcage have made their way to your nipple, his thumb brushes against it. A gasp escapes from your throat.

“Well then, why don’t you show me just how much you love me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my stuff come check out my tumblr @quillvine be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
